The present invention relates generally to the field of chemical process technology and more particularly to a reinforced spray manifold for spraying liquid chemicals, solutions and/or suspensions upon surfaces of printed circuit boards and/or similar workpieces. The reinforced spray manifold is formed having at least one longitudinally extending reinforcement rib member thereon which serves to impart additional structural rigidity to the manifold as well as provide a structure into which one or more spray nozzles may be mounted.
During the manufacture of printed circuit boards, various chemical solutions and/or suspensions are routinely applied to surfaces of the circuit boards. Examples of liquid chemicals, solutions and/or suspensions routinely applied to the surface of printed circuit boards include, but are not limited to; cleaners, etchants, plating solutions, strippers, photographic developing solutions, abrasive pumice slurries and rinse water.
Many of the liquid chemicals, solutions and/or suspensions used in the manufacture and preparation of printed circuit boards may be effectively applied to the surfaces of the circuit boards by wy of automated or semiautomated spray process machinery. Typical spray process machines used in such applications generally comprise one or more mechanical conveyors having numerous sprayer heads or nozzles positioned thereabove and/or therebelow for applying the desired chemicals, solutions and/or suspensions to circuit boards as they move along the conveyor(s) The exposure time and amount of each chemical applied to each circuit board is generally determined by a) the density of the spray, b) the regions(s) of the conveyor(s) covered by the spray and c) the speed at which the circuit boards pass through the spray-covered region(s) of the conveyor. Additionally, in some applications it is desirable that the liquid chemicals, solutions and/or suspensions be sprayed at specific angles relative to surfaces of the circuit board so as to effect desirable patterns Of flow (e.g. laminar flow) of the applied liquids, solutions and/or suspensions upon the surfaces of the circuit boards.
Although many types of spray process machines are available for use in circuit board manufacturing applications, many of the component parts (e.g., spray manifolds, conveyors, etc.) used in the construction of such prior art devices are not specifically designed for circuit board applications. In this respect, the spray manifolds used in such process machines are typically the component most unsuited for circuit board manufacturing. As previously stated, in some applications liquid chemicals are sprayed at specific angles relative to the circuit board surfaces to effect desired patterns of flow upon the surfaces. To obtain such desired flow patterns, the liquid chemicals, in addition to being sprayed at a specific angle, must also circulate within the manifold with a minimum of turbulence or disruption so as to insure an even distribution of liquid emanating from the spray nozzles mounted Within the manifold. However, currently known spray manifolds are not designed in a manner so as to obtain a minimum amount Of turbulence or disruption of the liquid therewithin. Additionally, many liquid chemicals used in circuit board manufacturing are applied to the circuit board surfaces after being heated to very high temperatures. In this regard, many currently known spray manifolds are susceptible to warpage after prolonged circulation of such heated chemicals therein. Oftentimes, this warpage will decrease the capacity of the manifold to apply an even and uniform spray coating upon the circuit board surfaces. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for improved chemical spray machinery, and more particularly an improved spray manifold, for use in circuit board manufacturing and similar applications.